Project B
by vanishing-cookie-crumbs
Summary: Purchased by the Morinozuka family, Haruhi transfers schools in order to participate in the B Project. Competing with other girls, she is tasked with producing a talented and intelligent offspring that might one day become the head of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Market day dawned, dark and gloomy. The trader came early to the captured women bringing tubs of lukewarm water. Several women came in and scrubbed the bodies and hair of the prospective merchandise until they glowed.

Once clean and dry, they were led out to a large truck and given a bumpy ride to the private auction house where they were escorted onto a large stage in the center of the showroom and lined up in a row. There was a large crowd on hand for the sale, many merely to satisfy their curiosity while others had thick check books all anxious to purchase.

Haruhi felt cold chills as she noted an old horny man in the front staring at her with undisguised purpose. By design, the order of women had been arranged to coincide with their respected heights; with Haruhi last.

Once they had been ranked a tall skinny man made his way onto the stage and the first woman, Yuka, was led to the center of the platform. The man smiled at her and then turning to the crowd said:

"Fellow customers, I welcome you to the last one of this month's slave auction. These paragons of female pulchritude are still in their pink. Or if not now, soon. Today is one of blushing splendor, one where some of you will soon be watering new bushes. We have for sale eight beautiful maidens or if they are not maidens, as close to maidens as can be found in these hard times."

The considerable crowd laughed at his witticisms.

"Our first piece today is this stunning girl of only.."

He whispered into the girl's ear.

"Seventeen years, not married and almost unused. Barely used, barely, do you understand? Bah, why do I waste my time on such things? This is a fine example for a discerning buyer's collection."

He stood behind her and stretched her long black hair out for all to see.

"Notice the shiny hair, an indication of her character, if I'm not mistaken," he remarked with a showman's knowing wink.

Again the crowd laughed.

"Need I say more? So, who will be the first to put in a bid on this scrumptious young lady?"

"We want to see her goods!" shouted somebody from the crowd.

The thin man nodded and unlaced the bodice of the woman and released her two breasts.

"See here my friends, a temptation fit for a king. Who could resist its appeal?" He chattered as he plucked the tender teats, lengthening the rubbery nubs until they jutted temptingly. "Notice the firm upstanding shape and responsive temperament. So who will bid?"

"Those aren't the only things we want to see!" chanted the crowd stridently.

"More? Well I see you are a fussy crowd, wanting to examine the products before you purchase. Thus, feast your eyes on this!"

With a sweeping gesture like a street magician he loosened the last few ties on her dress, allowing it to fall to the ground. The woman's hands automatically moved to hide her pussy, but the man removed them and placed them on her head, instructing her to keep them there. He walked to the side of the stage and received an item from his assistant and returned to stand by the naked woman. The article was a rod approximately two feet in length with a thick rubber dildo that was about nine inches long attached to its end.

"You asked for more and here it is. She stands revealed to you in all her naked majesty."

He whispered to the girl and with a sweep of his foot widened her stance.

"Behold the joy of man." He shouted, cupping his hand over her mount of Venus. "I know you may be surprised, but I sense a warm haven for one, or maybe more than one, of you here. But, perhaps you require more proof." 

His hand squeezed and stroked her prominent mount, tickling and kneading it until the all too noticeable gash of pink appeared between the well furred lips. Standing behind her he held the article he had received from his partner and stroked it suggestively between her thighs for some moments. He took it away only momentarily when he went to the edge of the stage and held the rod out to one of the people in the audience.

"Could you please examine this, sir, and tell us your discoveries?" he asked.

The audience member touched the tip of the dildo and turned to the crowd, shouting: "It's moist!"

"Moist he says. An important fact I think you will all agree. But, I see some of you are still skeptical. Will she be able to take on a more mature man? She has hardly ever been tested. Well then, let me ease your minds."

The crowd pressed forward eagerly for what they knew was about to transpire. The auctioneer whispered to the woman and helped while she turned around and bent down so that her hands touched the ground and lifted her ample bottom to the crowd. The crowd cheered when the auctioneer widened her stance so that her sex peered provocatively from between the globes of her bottom. Running his rod along the pink seam of her furry notch he itemized her virtues.

"Note the firm bulge of her well-furred vulva concealing I believe an amorous disposition. The connoisseur of the female form will want to examine this item closely. You will notice that the furrow is crinkled, further evidence of her agreeable nature.

He stood beside her and traced his fingers along the pink streak of her sex, teasing and tweaking the labia, until they protruded invitingly. His fingers dipped down further, rousing her sensitive nub from its apathy. Yuka was unable to prevent her thighs from trembling with guilty anticipation.

He spread her mounting secretions throughout her slit until it gaped lustrous and enticing. Standing aside, he rotated his toy shaft between the clinging folds of her sex, coating it with her flowing juices until it gleamed in the artificial light. He was careful to give proper attention to her upstanding nub. His deft caresses released delightful moans from the young woman.

"And now", the vendor announced, "the thrust, there I go again, of this demonstration, the climax if you like."

With a showman's flourish he insinuated the tip of his article into her artfully moistened vagina. The crowd jostled and fought in front to preserve or enhance their field of vision. The salesman kept them waiting some seconds before with a quick shove, inserted the rammer another inch. He let go of the rod and let it hang indecently from its precarious berth whilst he once again regaled the onlookers with her tantalizing attributes.

He grasped the rod again and slowly rotated it as he urged it ever deeper, deriving guttural cries from the woman. The cock shaped end was now over half engulfed by her bearded nether mouth. Again, he let it go, letting it wobble temptingly as she gripped it convulsively with her vagina. After some moments of this he grasped the rod and with one final thrust inserted it to its complete length. The woman gave a short cry and collapsed to her knees.

The auctioneer, rather than forcing her back to her feet, pressed her head down to the ground so that her nipples touched the ground. As he spread her legs further apart, not only her congested vagina but also her other rear dimple was revealed to all. Her vagina stretched tight around the snugly embedded intruder.

The man wasted no more time with idle banter as he slowly began to ease the rod in and out of her tight hole. The staff made soft sucking sounds as he withdrew it and then thrust it forcefully back into its narrow confinement.

He diddled with her clitoris as he increased the tempo of his assault. The woman was drooling dissolutely and her hips seemed to furtively assist his advances. The issue, if it had ever been in doubt, was soon resolved when small grunts issued from the woman and her thighs tensed as she gripped and squeezed the surrogate manhood. When her spasms had subsided the auctioneer withdrew what he liked to think of as his pleasure stick.

"I hope you now realize the merits of this young beauty. A passionate disposition and all the makings of a fine concubine. Imagine her naked, her desire for you only. She takes you into her mouth and washes away all your cares. She, I believe, still has some unknown depths to discover." He said as his hand smoothed and caressed the dark ring of muscle which guarded the rear entrance to her unplugged pleasure. 

Her bottom wriggled nervously as his finger dipped intimately into her recent spendings and traced a sticky trail back to her postern gateway, pressing and massaging it until with a gentle push his finger glided into her up to the knuckle. Keeping his finger there, he stood her up and turned her to face the crowd.

Unseen to the onlookers he replaced his finger with his thumb and inserted his fingers into still slippery vagina, causing her to jerk her hips forward to the delight of the crowd.

"So, who will make me an offer?" the auctioneer asked as his fingers plunged like pistons into her obliging orifices. "You have seen the delectable morsels in front." He matched his words by working her breasts with his available hand until the nipples stood as stiff as corks. "And her enviable slot, capable of satisfying even the most troubled of men.

"Five thousand," called a voice from the crowd.

"Ten," called another.

"Fifty."

"One-hundred."

"I have one-hundred, will someone bid one-hundred and twenty… one-hundred and ten… Sold to mister number 22 for one-hundred thousand!"

The auctioneer's assistant helped Yuka put her dress back on and led her off the stage and into the charge of her new master. Haruhi watched him as his hands roamed over her young body. Finally he had her remove her dress from her shoulders until she was bare breasted and sit on her knees in front of him while he allowed those close to her to fondle her.

The auctioneer turned to the next woman in line. Haruhi watched as the auctioneer sold each woman. She understood how his showmanship pushed up the value of the women. Mister number 22 bought no other women until Saori, who was the last to be sold before Haruhi herself, was put on the block. He bought her for forty thousand and had the Saori and Yuka sit chest to chest in front of him. At last it was Haruhi's turn.

"And now, after much anticipation, we come to our final maiden of the day, the best of breed. We understand from her traders that she was her father's payment to loan sharks and has never been touched. But I waste time, like you I want to see this fine girl's features."

"This girl has many fine features. Allow me to point out the perky breasts. Notice how the nipples with no reservation reach out to you. They're big enough to fit in the palms of your hands but have enough substance to bounce. Her tight pussy will no doubt pleasure any man and her youth will aid in fertility. If you're looking for her to create and offspring, do not feel discouraged. This young lady is smart as a whip, a real genius!"

"500 000!" called a woman's voice from the crowd.

"600 000!" shouted number 22, his face flushed and lust filled.

"700 000!"

"900 000!"

"1 000 000!"

This was obviously more than 22 could afford and with a face like thunder he stomped off, pushing his purchases roughly ahead of him. Haruhi was allowed to dress and then led off by the woman who had purchased her. The woman threw a long jacket over her and said as they walked. 

"You cost an awful lot. I hope you are worth it."

Haruhi examined her carefully. She was of short and stocky build. Her face shadowed by a drooping cowl, she was older and wrinkled. Her bright grey eyes gleamed with an alertness that suggested concealed intelligence. The woman kept Haruhi walking at a rapid pace through the winding maze of streets and alleys. They arrived finally at two large wooden doors set into a dead end street. The woman extricated her key and opened the door. Turning to Haruhi she said.

"When you enter this door you leave your old life behind you. You are owned by the master and his sons. They own your life and body. Everything you have is theirs. They controls every aspect of your life, every aspect of your body. If one of them tells you to cry, you will cry.

If they tell you to laugh, you will laugh. If they tell you to lie on your back and open your sweet little quim for them you will pull up your gown and wriggle your high-priced bottom for them. You rank no higher than their servants at the moment and you would be wise to be obedient, otherwise you will be punished and if that fails to produce the required demeanor, you will be sold to someone else perhaps less indulgent.

Once we enter this door, you will speak only when an answer is required. Your only escape from here is death so you had better resign yourself to a lengthy stay. Come, young child and enter your new lodgings."

Haruhi was led into a large traditional Japanese home. Gated, many similar looking buildings formed an inner labyrinth that made sense only to the trained eye. Gardens sprouted from every corner and many small ponds littered the grounds.

Crossing the main garden, they entered a door into one of the buildings and walked a circuitous path through corridors and down stairways until Haruhi was completely confused as to the direction she had come. Finally they arrived at a screened room, brightly lit with a tatami mat lining the floor. The walls were decorated with brightly coloured banners and wall hangings and the room had a distinct perfumed aroma, one of a home that had lasted for generations.

"We have arrived," the woman said needlessly.

"You shall bathe in the shared bath on the floor below you. You will find washing articles by the side of it. When you are finished, you will find kimonos and yukatas laid out for you in your closet. Food and drinks are provided on the top floor. There are other girls like you on the other floors in this building, so try to get along. Sleep well because your education starts tomorrow."

"Wait, what about my high school?" Haruhi quickly asked.

"That has already been arranged. You have already been transferred to a specific school owned by the head of the family."

"But I can't just leave. I belong to this club and it's," Haruhi tried, only to be cut off by the woman.

"The head is already aware of your situation as has taken care of everything. Everyone at your previous school will be informed that you have decided to study abroad. Trust me, all your affairs have been handled accordingly. I mean the master specifically sent me to the auction to purchase you, so I can assume that everything is taken care of."

The woman then left, leaving Haruhi alone. Haruhi looked around the room assimilating all its nuances. She descended a flight of wooden stairs into the empty bathroom and over to the pool. She divested herself of the crude dress and walked into the water. The pool was a perfect temperature and she realized that it was fed constantly from a small nozzle in the wall. She lay down and let the perfumed water wash over her, its heat penetrating into her abused body and allowing her mind and body to relax. The feeling after weeks of rough treatment was luxurious.

She washed her hair which had become limp and bedraggled using soaps and perfumes she discovered by the bath. After indulging herself for more than half an hour she finally recognized the insistent rumblings from her stomach. She stepped out of the pool and dried herself with a large towel she found lying by the pool. Her body glowed with renewed vitality. She felt thoroughly relaxed, though apprehensive as to her new condition. She discovered the kimono the old woman had alluded to, by the futon which was rolled out in the middle of the room.

Putting the tradition clothing on, she found it to be made from a silk material that completely hid her body from observation. She examined herself in the long mirror she found in the room and realized that she looked quite beautiful.

She searched out the food that had been left on the top floor, and found a tray of salted fish, sushi, miso soup, rice, and other traditional delights. She ate hungrily and washed the food down liberally with some green tea. The provisions were soon devoured and she finished off the tea as well.

In a few minutes, eyelids drooping, she lay down on the futon and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So I realized that I won't be continuing my fic Project B. However, someone else has volunteered to do it and I gladly accepted. So please go check out Project P by EMCLSBJ3!


End file.
